


body moves (me & you)

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Disgustingly Domestic ChanSoos, Knotting, Kyungsoo's lowkey size kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oral Sex, PCY's Incurable Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underwear Kink, boyfriend sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: Kyungsoo's heat hits early. Fortunately, he's got his boyfriend to help him take care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays and a very merry christmas, you horny fucks. enjoy this filth

The heat takes them both by surprise. 

Kyungsoo’s schedule is usually like clockwork, meticulously kept in check by suppressants and pills, his heats spaced out by nine weeks precisely and lasting for no more than four days at worst. So it comes as a bit of a shock when on a Thursday night, in the midst of watching a movie with his boyfriend on the couch, he starts to feel warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. And in his underwear.

He’s tucked into Chanyeol’s side when it happens, and just as Kyungsoo realises it himself Chanyeol’s already inhaling deeply, leaning down and tugging the loose collar of Kyungsoo’s oversized sweater aside, nosing into the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck on blind instinct alone. “You smell like cinnamon,” he rumbles, voice starting to drop several octaves as he bites a hickey into the pale column of his omega’s neck. “And vanilla. Thought you weren’t due till like, next month.” His hand sneaks underneath the sweater, splaying possessively over Kyungsoo’s hip, thumb rubbing little circles into the soft skin.

Kyungsoo sighs, breathes in the thick scent of alpha, the smell of tangerines and rosemary flooding his lungs and sending a pleasant surge of warmth rising up to meet his arousal. “Might be the new suppressants,” he says, wiggling out from under Chanyeol’s arm to crawl into his lap, Chanyeol’s arms winding round his waist as he hooks his legs behind his boyfriend’s back and meets his lips in a slow kiss. He uses the leverage to start rolling his hips languidly, testing out the waters, and immediately curses. Just the friction alone has his entire body thrumming with hot need. “Fuck, this is gonna be a big one.”

Chanyeol gives a lecherous grin in response. “Good thing I’m here, then.” He jerks his hips up ever so slightly, nestling his half-hard cock in between Kyungsoo’s asscheeks. His breath hitches, and the omega in him practically purrs at the contact.

“You do have a very nice knot,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “Makes up for your face.”

Chanyeol whines, mock-wounded. Kyungsoo bops him over the head and loops his arms round his neck. “I was joking, fool. You’re very cute. Now carry me to the bed so you can fuck this heat out of me.”

“Yes, milord,” he says teasingly. Both of his hands migrate to his ass, big palms cradling his cheeks as he stands up and lifts the omega with him. Kyungsoo melts into the warm embrace, clinging tight to him and biting bruises into the skin of his neck as Chanyeol maneuvers down the hallway and into their bedroom. He’s thrown onto the bed, Chanyeol crawling up after him, dragging his baggy sweater up with big warm hands, laying a trail of butterfly kisses up his torso and sucking on his nipples before coming up to capture Kyungsoo’s lips in a hot kiss that has the omega’s toes curling with pleasure and a purr building up in his chest.

“At least it’s Friday tomorrow,” Chanyeol mutters, nipping at Kyungsoo’s lower lip. The dim light of the winter moon casts his figure in shadow, silver reflecting in his eyes. “Three-day weekend?”

Kyungsoo winces as another pulse runs through his veins, a gush of slick oozing out to accompany it. “Make that four,” he croaks. “Get these pants off me, now.” The command comes out more plaintive and desperate than he’d like, but Chanyeol gives a deep growl in response, visibly holding back from tearing all of Kyungsoo’s clothes straight off his body. 

Chanyeol peels off his sweatpants with nimble hands, flinging them aside and moaning at the sight revealed to him. “Boyshorts?” he groans. “It’s like you’re actually trying to kill me. Fuck, look at you.” He brings his head down between Kyungsoo’s parted legs to nuzzle the seam of the soft blue underwear, soaked through with slick, breathing in the sweet, enticing scent of his boyfriend’s heat while Kyungsoo blushes pink at the attention. “Jesus, you’re drenched.”

“Stop teasing, dickhead,” Kyungsoo huffs, flushed and squirming. “I’m wet already, hurry up and stick your knot in me already.”

“Stop trying to rush, baby.” Chanyeol drawls. Kyungsoo’s impatience brings his own desperation down to a simmering boil, eyes glinting in the way that Kyungsoo knows precedes him wringing the younger out for an hour straight until he’s sobbing for it. It’s not like he minds it either. Kyungsoo knows he’s tightly-wound at best most of the time, so it’s something very freeing to be able to let go with his lover - but he’s still going to make him work for it. Chanyeol gets off on coaxing out his submission, and Kyungsoo gets off from crumbling underneath his able touch. 

Chanyeol manhandles Kyungsoo, lifting his lower body into his lap and coaxing his calves onto his shoulders, and lets out a heartfelt groan. “God, you look so good.” He takes one perfect globe in each palm, greedily kneading and feeling up the flesh in a way that makes Kyungsoo feel filthy and debauched and adored. “I just wanna eat you up.”

Kyungsoo shudders, raising his hips as Chanyeol tugs his underwear down past milky thighs, flinging it over his shoulder and diving in to mouth at Kyungsoo like a man starved. The sight of his dark head between Kyungsoo’s thighs is a sight the omega will never stop getting turned on by. He traces the labia delicately, kissing his clit and savoring the taste before he slowly inches his tongue into sweet wet warmth, his hands spreading Kyungsoo’s thighs apart for better access as he steadily licks and sucks and eats his cute boyfriend out like a dessert on a platter. Kyungsoo keens and mewls helplessly, muffling his cries into the sleeves of his sweater as sparks of pleasure dance down his spine, making his walls convulse and his insides churn out more slick as Chanyeol works him open with his tongue alone. 

“You’re - hha _ ah _ \- the worst, Park Chanyeo- _ ol _ ,” The words trip off his tongue, his alpha doing his best to distract him from coherent speech with well-placed swipes of his tongue and a wicked little curl inside his walls that has Kyungsoo’s voice rapidly climbing two octaves, leaving him a panting mess. Chanyeol curls his tongue up just right, eliciting a broken shriek from the omega, thighs quaking and slick dripping down to puddle on the sheets, the alpha happily slurping up the gush of clear fluid that oozes out and moving up to flick his tongue over his clit. There’s just a hint of day-old stubble on his chin, a faint burn accompanying the wet slide of slick and spit as his boyfriend buries his face between his thighs, and the obscene sounds of slurping and sucking mix with Kyungsoo’s hitched breaths and dry sobs. It’s not long before white-hot pleasure bubbles up and over, tipping him over the edge into bliss embarrassingly fast as all his senses whiteout, his entire body convulsing as he unravels in his alpha’s strong hands. 

When his senses return, he lets out a pathetic hoarse sound from where the side of his face is smushed into the pillow. He’s so  _ warm  _ \- the primal ache of heat courses through his veins to overload his blissed out body, but it’s a slower-burning fire than the heats he used to go through alone, with nothing but silicone toys to quell the ache. The air reeks of citrus and spice, twined with Kyungsoo’s own vanilla-cinnamon, and the combination has another wave of heat wracking his body as he shudders, insides contracting to force out more slick. Now that the first orgasm has happened, his heat is fully underway, body preparing to mate by flooding him with hormones and endorphins and pumping out pheromones to keep his alpha horny and ready to knock him up. The thought of getting stuffed full with thick alpha knot and filled to bursting with his seed has Kyungsoo getting even wetter, and  _ god  _ he just needs Chanyeol in him right fucking now.

Eyes glazed with lust and lips and chin glistening with drool and slick, Chanyeol lets out a guttural groan as he picks up on the fresh scent of arousal. “Just my fucking tongue,  _ fuck _ , babe-” He goes back in to taste him properly, making the most obscene noises as he drinks up his omega’s release to the sweet sound of Kyungsoo’s moans. 

“ _ Yeooool _ ,” he slurs, hips jerking back and forth, trying to tell his body to twist away from the touch so that he can get fucked on his own terms but failing against the onslaught of need crawling under his skin and dragging him into his alpha’s hands. “Alpha, f-fuck, need your cock, need you ple _ e - aah _ -!” His voice rises into a warbling cry as Chanyeol attaches his lips to his nub and sucks hard, hungrily lapping up the wave of slick that rises up in response. His fingers manage to worm their way in alongside his able tongue, probing at his insides and stretching his entrance around them as they spread. Every touch, every graze of rough fingers and tongue against his walls has Kyungsoo’s eyes rolling back in his head, bliss and arousal blazing down every nerve.

After an eternity of being trapped in pleasure, eyes long since shut and sleeves soaked with drool from where Kyungsoo muffled his cries into them, the endless maddening pressure subsides as the fingers retreat and Chanyeol pulls away from his fluttering folds with a wet sound. Mindless and driven to the brink, Kyungsoo barely registers as his thighs are hoisted up by firm hands, but his entire body jolts in recognition when a hard head comes to rest against his entrance. He forces his eyes open to see his alpha looming over him, a toothy grin and a ravenous spark in his eyes.

Chanyeol leans down and purrs in his ear. “Ready?”

“ _ A-asshole _ ,” Kyungsoo snarls, ferocity undercut by his trembling thighs and dripping entrance. “I’m in fucking  _ heat _ , you know I-o- ah _ hh _ ,  _ hnaah _ ,” His pants morph into sobs in an instant as his alpha’s cock plunges into his slick folds, stretching deliciously around the crown and sucking in the rest of his girth as Chanyeol sinks in deeper and deeper. Kyungsoo wraps his arms round his back and folds his legs around his hips and tries not to come.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you.” Chanyeol breathes, hilting himself in Kyungsoo’s body until his hips come to rest against Kyungsoo’s thighs, the slowly swelling bulge of his knot popping inside easily. Kyungsoo can barely breathe, tears welling up in his eyes at how full and perfect and right he feels with his alpha in him, around him, grounding him with his warm presence and stoking the fire in his belly even higher as his insides mold to the familiar shape of his cock. Just eating him out got Chanyeol worked up enough to start popping a knot, and even two years into their relationship the reminder that he turns his boyfriend on this much settles warm and hot in the pit of his stomach.

He chokes back a cry. “Ch’nyeol,” he moans, reaching up feebly to tug at his ear. Chanyeol surges forward in response, laying his body against his lover’s, licking the nape of his omega’s neck. He wraps one arm around his lover’s waist and entwines the other hand with Kyungsoo’s own, letting them both adjust and gain their bearings.

“You okay there, babe?”

“Never b-better. Fuck-fuckin’ tease.” 

Chanyeol muffles a bass laugh into Kyungsoo’s neck at the omega’s breathy voice and flat tone. “You love this fucking tease though.”

“Unfortunately,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Shit, did we leave the TV o-on?”

Chanyeol freezes. “Um. Yes?” Kyungsoo huffs into Chanyeol’s neck.

“We have to go turn off the light - lights later. And laun-laundry, we have to get it out of the washing mach- _ iiine _ ,  _ fuck _ , don’t  _ do  _ that,” he growls, batting the back of Chanyeol’s head as he tries to regain his train of thought after the slide of his alpha’s thick cock against his sweet spot forcefully derails him.

“Mean,” Chanyeol whines. Kyungsoo pinches his ear and twists it, enjoying the high-pitched yelp that comes out.

“ _ Rude _ ,” he says. “Don’t distract me. Turn off TV. And lights. Need to get water later. Order takeout. Get the laundry into the dryer so we can wash the - wash the sheets.” The heat’s going to have him in the thick of it by the end of tonight, so it’s important that they remember the actual stuff that they have to take care of besides his breeding instincts. “Oh my god, we still haven’t gotten the Christmas presents together. Shit. Need to plan those.”

“Got it, babe,” Chanyeol hums. “God, you’re so hot when you’re in charge.”

“I fail to see how daily chores are sexy. And I’m in heat, of course I’m going to be ho-o _ ot _ , ahh,” Kyungsoo’s cut off by his own moan as Chanyeol grinds in deep, hips flush against his ass and sucking bruises into the sweaty expanse of his chest. 

“You’re done with the list, right?” He asks sweetly, beaming at the shaky nod Kyungsoo gives. “Okay! Here’s my checklist. First, I’m gonna fuck you till we both pass out.” He gives a carnivore grin, and fuck if that doesn’t make Kyungsoo’s omega go weak-kneed and needy. “Then I’m gonna carry you to the shower in the morning and eat you out. And then I’ll cook us pancakes and suck maple syrup off your chest.”

“Th-that’s unnn,  _ ahh _ , unhygie- _ nic _ -”

Chanyeol pulls out agonisingly slowly, letting Kyungsoo feel the girth and drag of his cock along his walls until only the head remains, and Kyungsoo claws red lines down his alpha’s back as Chanyeol slams back in. Pleasured keens and hiccuping moans escape his lips as his alpha works up a solid rhythm, hips smacking into his reddening ass in a staccato two-four time that punches the air out of his lungs and leaves him gasping for breath. The bulge of his knot grows with each surge forward of his cock, popping in and out of his entrance and stretching him inexorably open.

He slows down gradually, distracted by the enticing spectacle that is Kyungsoo’s chest as he scatters lovebites and hickeys across his torso and traces the soft swell of his chest with his mouth. Kyungsoo jerks, back arching up to blindly push into the attention Chanyeol lavishes upon his skin, keening as teeth and tongue graze his nipples and plush lips close around a pink nub and suck. He swaps between each side, ravaging his chest with lustful adoration until Kyungsoo’s nipples are pink and glistening with drool, coaxing deep moans and breathy sobs from the writhing figure underneath him.

“Soo, Soo, can I-” Chanyeol gasps out in between thrusts, breaths hot and heavy in time with each jerk of his hips, “-can I knot you, fuck, Soo, please-”

The words drag him out of his pleasured haze, eyes fluttering as he tries to get out coherent words in between his hiccups and gasps. “Yeah,” Kyungsoo pants, moaning wantonly as a particular thrust spears his sweet spot, jerking his hips down to meet him, “Yeah, do it, f-fuck - ah - want you to fi-ill me u-up, stuff - stuff your come into me, c’mon, alpha please-”

Chanyeol growls, tugs aside the collar of Kyungsoo’s oversized sweater to bite down into the ivory column of his neck, drinks in his scent, the pounding of his pulse underneath his skin. He ruts frantically into his lover, swallowing up his cries with his lips, fucking him until the bulge of his knot slips in snug, too swollen to pull out now. Every jerk forward of his hips has the omega giving dry sobs, the knot pressing up so perfectly against his walls, fat and ripe and ready to pop. Kyungsoo clenches down blindly, his body working to milk his lover of come and fill him with child, every nerve electric with pleasure and the sensations bubbling up to overwhelm him. He cups Chanyeol’s flushed cheek with one trembling hand, meets his glazed dark eyes with his own.

“Lo-ve you,” he hiccups, and comes apart. His alpha roars to completion above him.

Later, once the white haze has cleared from his mind and he can think reasonably coherently again, he attempts to recall his mental checklist. “Yeol,” he rasps, voice hoarse and muffled into the sweaty skin of his alpha’s shoulder. He weakly bats a hand against the solid chest. “Yeol, chores.”

“ _ Really _ ,” Chanyeol croaks. “Really,  _ now _ ? We’re still tied, babe.” He shifts his hips to prove his point, and Kyungsoo stifles a moan as the movement jostles the slowly deflating knot and stirs up the warm come still trapped inside of him.

“Just carry me around on your cock,” Kyungsoo says, completely nonchalant. Chanyeol curses.

“Do you want me to fuck you again right now. Because that was actually painful for my dick. I love you, but I have a cooldown timer, you know.”

“Not saying you don’t." Kyungsoo absentmindedly traces little swirls over the elder's sweaty chest, flicking a pebbled nipple and watching him jolt. "Saying that my big strong alpha could easily carry me to the living room, so we can turn off the TV, and the lights. Then we can get some water, and you can bend me over and eat your come back out of me.”

Chanyeol shudders, buries his face in the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Is this your manhandling kink right now? Jesus, your filter just completely disappears during your heat.”

“Or I can suck your dick.” Kyungsoo continues, murmuring thoughtfully to himself. “Not picky right now. Maybe both. We still need to wash the sheets, actually. Fucking on the spin cycle sounds fun.”

“Soo, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my life, but my legs are still jelly and the world is still spinning.” Chanyeol presses a soft kiss against flushed, milky skin. “Relax. We’ve got the whole weekend to fuck on every available surface in this apartment. I’m not going anywhere unless it’s down on you.” He flashes a suggestive smirk, eyebrows performing a waggle that loops from terrible all the way into horribly endearing.

Kyungsoo huffs fondly. “Stupid.” He nuzzles in further into the furnace that is his oversized boyfriend, inhaling the scent of tangerines and rosemary, feeling his warm embrace around him, the comfort of his sweater on him and his skin against his. “My big dumb alpha.”

“Yours,” Chanyeol hums cheerily. He tilts his head to capture Kyungsoo’s swollen lips with his own. “Always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> gender & genitals are a beautiful spectrum and most people are intersex in this au, esp male omegas and female alphas. but everyone has to wait till their first heat/rut hits before they know what they actually are. the a/b/o designations indicate their secondary gender orientation, which dictates what kind of pheromones they put out, the way their body develops, & how easily they can get themselves or others pregnant (prOVIDED they have the right anatomy for it)
> 
> omegas all have heats, but only ppl with functioning uteruses & ovaries can conceive, and only ppl w functioning testes can knock others up, bc as a bio student there's only so much handwavy anatomy bullshit i can take
> 
> in any case, kyungsoo here is a trans male omega and that's that


End file.
